Uncovered Love
by CaddilacMatrix
Summary: "He doesn't remember, he doesn't remember, he doesn't fucking remember!" These words, and variations of them, were repeated over and over again. Silently, but spoken none the less. Jack Harkness had thought his beloved Doctor had comeback for him at last when a blue box fell from the sky and smashed his car, but all hopes of that were gone when out stepped a confused stranger.
1. Chapter 1

"He doesn't remember… He doesn't remember… He doesn't fucking remember!" these words and variations of them kept repeating from Jacks mouth. Silently, but spoken nonetheless. The Captain was frustrated, to say the least. A blue box falls out of the sky and he thinks his beloved Doctor has come back to him, and out stumbles a stranger with no memory of who or what he is.

"Why a box?" Again with the questions, Jack thought.

"Because her camouflage is broken, and I think you like her like that." Jack replied. After the TARDIS landed on his car he walked the confused cutie to a coffee shop. Bad idea. First off, He tried at least 20 different coffees, with 20 different combinations of them, to find only one, after spitting all the others out, that he liked. The Doctor then ordered 5 of these, and is now _very_ hyper.

"Okay, why though? How do I travel with a box?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know how to fly it, but you travel through the time vortex." Jacks voice had gone soft with boredom, they had been here for 2 hours already. He just wanted to saunter back home and sleep, it had been a long night. He worked hard on his ship, then his car, then his actual job, and all of it was jammed down the drain when he pissed off his boss, came home, had his car smashed to bits, and then his motherboard malfunctioned. Tough day, cute guy, raging sex drive and an annoying Time Lord on a caffeine high. Wonderful day... Maybe.

"So, I'm a time traveler…?"

"Yes, I used come with you, way back when, you looked nothing like this, and more of a hard ass, but you're like a little kid now. I guess you really do change personalities when you regenerate." God, this version of the Doctor was so addicting that Jack was starting to ramble like him. "This is going to kill me…" He muttered. "Screw eternal life, I'm going fucking insane…"

"Was I better, back then?" The Doctor asked. Jack looked up from his coffee, surprised at how timid his voice was. Almost like he was worried, or he did something wrong.

"Not necessarily," Jack tried to comfort him. "You were different, but you never looked at me twice. I think you were just being over protective of Rose, but then you regenerated and we helped you save the world, blah blah blah, you tried to hook me up with a brat. Nice gesture, but he was a little naïve. I think you were just…" Jack stopped himself and looked at the Doctor. His face had a confused, but sad look, and jack was worried he said too much.

"Why would I give you to another guy?" The Doctor said, but Jack wasn't so sure he heard right.

"Well, I think you were guilty and trying to make amends because you couldn't love me back." He answered anyway.

There was a silence. It seemed that the sadness was sensed because not even the other customers made a sound. Suddenly the Doctor stood and knocked his chair over, then he was back to his ramblings.

"Right! We should get going! No time to waste, only time to spend, so lets spend it wisely." He marched out of the coffee shop and down the street with jack running after him telling him he was going the wrong direction.

…

"Doctor…" Jack muttered. As he looked into his kitchen. There was food everywhere, cabinets and drawers opened, the freezer was open, and in the middle of it, there was the man himself eating fish fingers and… Custard? "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was hungry, after all that coffee I had a head ache and a stomach ache. So I found these," He held up a custard covered fish stick, "And they tasted bland so o thought, 'how can I make this better?' and custard popped into my mind, but you didn't have any so I had to make some, but I couldn't, so I tried again, but it looked funny, so I tried again, and made this." He held up the bowl with the custard inside and swished a fish stick through it. "Still a bit off but I can fix it." He took a bite. Jack just walked away and sat in his living room.

"I can't take this. Seriously, I'll go insane." He said to himself, quietly.

" I can clean it up, here." The Doctor yelled from the kitchen. Jack heard shuffling and Cabinets and drawers being shut. The Doctor cleaned up and Jack closed his eyes and thought. Would he be able to hold back all the feelings he's been holding ever since the kiss? A crush is easy to get rid of, and that's what he had when he met the Doctor. When he was tall dark and handsome. When he was breaking Jacks heart. The he change into a loving man, a friend, and with that closeness, Jacks feelings brewed and bubbled until the measly crush it was before turned into the real thing.

And it was too much. He was kind of happy when the doctor before introduced him to Alonso. That meant he was saying goodbye, maybe for good, and the feeling in his chest would break wither and weaken until it was almost gone. But a love is never just gone, just forgotten. But when he and Alonso started going out, he got pushy. Always wanting to go places and pouting when they didn't. He was a good man to work with, but impossible when it came to relationships. The ache never went away, especially after he and Alonso broke up. It only worsened. Once he was lying in bed, almost asleep, when he opened his eyes a bit. And in the dark, the blanket was TARDIS blue. Jack just started crying, and crying, and crying. Sobbing, sniffling and shuddering from the intensity of the breakdown. He didn't stop for hours it felt and he woke up the next morning and cried more. He finally got himself together and was able to function, sort of, and slowly put it to the back of his mind after burning the blanket. He was just feeling normal again, after all of it, when the man that haunts his dreams fell out of the sky and smashed his car. And he was now cleaning his kitchen after the weirdest conversation he'd had in a long time, and the cutest boy he'd ever seen eating fish sticks and custard.

"I'm done." A voice murmured in the Captain's ear. Jack jumped and turned to see the same cute boy inches from his face, the urge to kiss those plump lips almost irresistible... almost.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes again.

"Good, now if you sleep, the room down the hall to your left is vacant. If not, don't destroy my house." Jack feigned to be asleep. The Doctor watched the man's chest rise and fall for several minutes before he laid his head on it. His hands roamed the man's torso and pulled him closer so he could lay his body on it. The doctor could sleep, but he didn't need it, but he wanted to so he did.

**So! New account, new story... kinda new site... Any way, I have been writing fan fictions for a while and this is going to be the first one to be successfully completed. I love comments, and i welcome helpful criticism. If i spelled a word wrong or have some wrong information, just tell me and ill do my best to fix it. I am using Google as a word processor and I'm not sure if that checks for grammar or not. That's a funny word, grammar... Oh well! i should have another chapter ready in a few days. vous voir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The Doctor made Jack breakfast as he slept on the couch, eggs and toast was all he could manage to salvage, though. He made more fish and custard for himself. Jack woke a few minutes later and ran into the kitchen to see what was burning. When he found the Doctor at the table and a plate of decent food, he smiled his killer smile and sat down to eat.

"I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble for you." The Doctor mumbled.

"It's okay, you need someone right now, and until you remember who you are, you can stay with me." Jack scarfed down the food and smiled again. "I really don't mind Doctor." The Doctor got a look on his face.

"I don't like you calling me that, what's my real name?" He asked.

"I have no idea, only your parents do, and they're dead." Jack replied.

"How did they die?"

"You…. Um, there was a war, a time war, and the entire planet of Gallafrey was destroyed, you were the only survivor." Jacks mood had changed from a morning happy to a serious sad.

"How am I the only survivor?" The Doctor asked.

"Because, you … God this is difficult. It's sad, but the truth, you killed them to stop the war, a sacrifice no one objected to."

"I… Genocide…" The Doctor went silent and traced the grain in the wood on the kitchen table.

'Well, at least he's coming back…' Jack thought. Genocide is a word the Doctor would know.

"Well, I'm going to try to move the TARDIS off my car. Might not work, so I want you to go try to talk to her and mover her 2 feet or so." Jack stood and walked down the hall to his front door before stopping and looking back at the Doctor who was still sitting staring at the table.

"Hey," Jack said, the Doctor looked up.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't know. I fell sad, guilty kind of, but I don't think I should because I can't remember. Why do I feel for something I can't remember?" The Doctor looked back down at the table and furrowed his brows.

"It's alright. You'll remember." Jack turned and walked out, but not before he heard the Doctor whisper:

"I don't think I want to."

**So…. Short chapter, very short, but I'm not really into this story yet. I'm kinda waiting for the man smex.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The doctor was bored, to say the least. He had been staring at a wall for the past 15 minutes and was beginning to wonder what its name was. Okay, he was _very_ bored.

"Jack, what am I supposed to be doing?" He called out. A grunt and a bang answered him before a voice did.

"Sit there and not… touch… anything!" Jacks voice was strained and he was making very odd noises.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, standing from his chair a bit.

"Yes! I'm fine, just stay there!" another loud bang had the Doctor running to the garage where he found jack under a spaceship with a heavy looking part on his chest. He ran to him and pulled as hard as he could, falling back on his ass and heaving the spaceship part onto the ground in between them. Jack had grease wiped on his face and sweat on his forehead, his breathing hard. The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off of him, no matter how hard he tried; he could not take his eyes off of Jack. Jack looked up and saw a spark in the Doctors grey eyes; he felt his pants get tight and his breath hitch. The Doctor started to lean forward, his eyes locked with Jacks.

'What am I doing?' the Doctor thought briefly, but he didn't stop his decline onto Jacks chest. The doctors pink lips touched Jacks briefly before he closed his eyes, and the moment the connection was lost, Jack pushed him off and scooted back as far as head room would allow. He stared at the Doctor for a few seconds and the Doctor stared at the stained concrete.

"I thought I told you to stay put."Jack said weakly. The Doctor just nodded his head."You should go back inside." The Captain muttered. The Doctor snapped out of his daze and stood up with a sneer on his face.

"Yeah, you're welcome." He snapped before storming back into the house and slamming the door behind him.

…

Jack sat at the kitchen table and touched his lips. Not even 10 minutes ago the Doctor had his pressed against his…. And Jack fucking pushed him away. He wiped his hands down his now clean face and sighed. The Doctor had gone to the room Jack said he could have and locked the door. He didn't want to anger him too much so he just left him alone after he realized the handle didn't move. God what was he going to do?

He didn't know how to make the Doctor remember.

He didn't know how to fly the TARDIS.

He was in love with the Doctor and the Doctor just kissed him.

His life was falling apart. How was he going to fix all of that without ending his eternal life? He wouldn't, that's how. He would die of a heart break or a heart attack before all of those problems were fixed. He should just… what should he do? What _could_ he do? He was in a hole, with no way out. Or, at least no visible way out.

He sighed and got up to go to his room. Once he was there he shut and locked the door, stripping his shirt and stretching the taut muscles it covered. He unzipped his pants and kicked them off while walking to the joined bathroom and starting the water for a shower. He sat while the water warmed up and palmed his cock through his boxer briefs, thinking about that hot boy just across the hall.

"I shouldn't have pushed him away." Jack moaned and tugged his now stiff rod through the hole in his underwear. He bit his lip and thought of the kisses he shared with all three versions of the Doctor. He could remember the feel of each pair of lips as though the kisses had been seconds ago, even though one was only minutes before. His back arched against the wall as he thought of the Doctors face now, but covered in sweat with his eyelids drooped over the grey orbs and his teeth biting his full bottom lip. Jacks hand started moving faster, the pre-cum making the friction more pleasurable. He then imagined the Doctors body, light pink nipples perked up on white skin, light muscles stretching across his abdomen and sweat covering his neck and chest. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and sped up a little more. He imagined the rest of the Doctors body, long pale legs stretched out on a mattress, toes curled and last but not least, long nimble fingers stroking a beautiful cock. Jack gasped and grunted at the same time as he came. His cream shooting all over the shower curtain. As his breath came down and the steam from the water filled the air, a tear slipped down his cheek. It was just too complicated. He couldn't love the Doctor, and the Doctor couldn't love him. That was just how it was.

**Sad at the end… I don't like sad endings, but sometimes they must be done, and I'm kinda sad myself. I just watched half of a Matt Smith movie called Christopher and his kind… my internet went out at a sad part, so now I'm sad. Isn't it funny how films and books can play with the strings of your heart, and sometimes we get so absorbed in those, we don't live our own lives, they revolve around technology. It's weird I think…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor found a watch in his pocket. It had fallen out while he was beating himself up for being stupid enough to kiss Jack, and for some reason, he couldn't open it. He tried, and tried, and tried, but every time he reached for the clasp, his fingers went weak. It was baffling, and frankly, pissing him off. He threw the watch against the wall, the floor, and the windows, (Which were bullet proof and unharmed by the Doctors tantrum) but the damned thing wouldn't budge! He was on the verge of tears when there was a knock on the door.

"Doctor?" He froze, it was Jack, and he didn't want to see Jack. The Doctor jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over his head with his shoes on and everything, pretending to sleep just in case Jack could see though locked doors. He heard Jack sigh and his footsteps getting fainter and fainter before he jumped out of the bed and ran to the closet. There were clothes in there, but none were his size and no bow ties.

The Doctor frowned and unlocked the door; he peaked around the corner and silently tiptoed down the hall to the front door, but apparently not silently enough.

"Doctor?" a deep voice chuckled from right beside him. The Doctor jumped and looked around annoyed.

"Don't do that, Jack." He whined smoothing his pants on his thighs and avoiding eye contact. (**Can't you just see him doing that?**) Jack laughed and stood from his leaning position.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled.

"To the TARDIS, so I can get some clothes." The Doctor mumbled.

"Alright." Jack walked away from the door and into the garage.

The Doctor shook his head and stormed down the walkway to the smashed car and his TARDIS. He automatically pulled a silver key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock. Once he was behind the closed door he leaned against it and slid down to the floor. He sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, thinking about how Jack just acted like he hadn't hurt him like he did.

"Well that's because Jack didn't know he hurt you, dumbass." The Doctor spoke to himself. The TARDIS whirred and he glanced at the control panel and muttered: "Shut up."

The Doctor walked down a hall to his room and went to his closet. He pulled out a shirt with pants and a tweed jacket, then a purple bow tie to match the grey pants and jacket. He combed his hair and styled it normally, sighing again.

"What now?" He asked himself when he was back in the control room. The TARDIS whirred and lights flashed, as if saying:

"You go see him and make things better."

"Yes, I know I'm being childish." The Doctor muttered and the TARDIS made a disapproving sound saying.

"If you know then why are you still here?"

"Shut up, I'll go talk to him." He sighed and walked towards the door as the TARDIS made an approving sound. He walked back up to the front door, taking a deep breath, and pushing the door open. Jack was doing pushups on the floor in the kitchen, his chest in perfect view from the Doctor, glistening from sweat. The Doctor's breath hitched and he walked right back out the door.

"Doctor?" Jack called. The Doctor was frozen. He couldn't move, he could only think of Jacks built chest, his dark pink nipples perked out from the cold air in the house, the way his lips parted with his labored breathing. Oh god…

"Doctor are you okay?" Jack said, his voice right next to the Doctors ear. The Doctor shuddered and closed his eyes, leaning into the man's chest behind him.

"Whoa, Doctor?" The Captains deep voice vibrating from his chest drove the Doctor insane, he moaned a little and turned in the muscled arms placing his hands against his Pecs.

"Doctor. What are you doing?" Jack asked, his voice a lot softer and full of lust.

"I'm sorry Jack." The Doctor moaned and pressed his lips against the ex-time agents. Jack was dumb founded. The Doctor was kissing him, _again_. And this time, Jack wasn't going to push him away. Instead, Jack pulled him into the house and rolled them onto the couch, the Doctor under him. The Doctor licked Jacks bottom lip and Jack took it between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth and probing it with his own while the Doctor moaned and weaved his fingers through his short black hair. Jack moaned with him and ran his hands down the Doctors chest, undoing buttons on the way until he could reach under and tease his nipples. The Doctor was loving it, pushing against the warm hand and nipping at Jacks tongue and lips while his own hands massaged Jacks neck. Jacks hand slid down the Doctors ribs and behind him to the small of his back, pulling the small body into Jacks. The Doctor moved his hands down Jacks shoulders to his chest and down to his abdomen, tracing the panels with his fingers.

Jack groaned slightly and caressed the Doctors ribs with his thumb. The Doctor pulled off of Jacks lips panting, his lungs not working even with his repertory bypass system. Jack Rested his forehead against the Doctors, both of their eyes closed.

"Thank you." The Doctor whispered, his grey eyes flickering open. Jacks blue ones opened to meet his and he smiled that flirtatious Harkness smile.

"No, thank you, Doctor. I love you." Jack whispered back. The Doctor's eyes widened, as did his mouth.

"You… what?" He asked cautiously.

"I love you, Doctor. I know you don't remember me, or yourself, but I've loved you for a very long time. I think you've known, but you had a girl. She was amazing, but she moved on and so have you. I love you so much." Jack was almost in tears at the end of his confession. He adverted his eyes, just in case the Doctor remembered Rose and hated him for taking advantage of his memory loss, but the words that came out of the Doctors mouth couldn't have been sweeter or truer.

"I love you, too."


End file.
